Prank Callers
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: "Uh yeah, is your refrigerator running?" the guy asks uncertain "Yes…" I trail off not understanding his statement. "Then you better go get it" the guy says with no emotion in his voice. *Bad Summary, R&R please!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: because instead of updating my 5 other stories I decided to write this one! **

**Chapter 1:**

"Stupid broken elevator, stupid best friend roommate choosing an apartment on the 12th floor" I grumble walking up the stairs to my apartment. I finally reach the door that says 12th floor and smile, guess who's not going to the gym with Jake tonight! I'm going to just go lie in bed with a bag of chips and watch some 'Friends' re-runs. My smile grows wider at my Friday night plans.

I'm not usually anti- social but today was just not a good day and going out to a club to party and then drive my drunk friends home sounds like a lot of work.

I walk down the hall and stop at the apartment door labeled '32C' I grab a Mickey Mouse key and put it in the key hole then open the door. My roommate, Jake, he's well he's a big dork. He made me play him rock, paper, scissors to see who got to pick out the look of our key. As you can tell Jake ended up winning.

"I'm home!" I yell kicking off my black pumps that were officially killing my feet.  
"Bella!" Jake yells running from his room and at me. I brace myself for a 285 pound attack from my best friend. He stops right in front of me and smiles down at me before picking me up and giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Gross" I grumble wiping his slobber off when he sets me down.

"Ready to get drunk?" he asks grinning at me.

"Yeah, about that I think I'm just going to say in. my feet hurt like hell because I had to walk up the stairs to our home" I glare at him.

"Hey, they should make a sign that says, please don't jump in the elevator if you weigh over 200 pounds" he says holding his hands up in the air.

I shake my head and try to not smile, "They shouldn't have to make a sign because most people who weigh over 200 pounds are adults and most adults don't jump in the elevator anymore" I say slowly.

"I'm one of a kind baby" he winks at me.

I roll my eyes, "that wasn't the word choice I was going to use but let's go with that" I say patting his shoulder before walking into our pretty small kitchen and reaching for my bag of lime flavored tortilla chips.

"You're really skipping today?" He asks as I head towards my room.

"Yeah, have a good night! And call a cab please, I'm not picking you up from jail again" I say over my shoulder before closing my door.

"ONCE. YOU PICKED ME UP FROM JAIL ONCE!" he yelled. A couple minutes later the front door to the apartment slams close and I sigh at the quietness.

I place the chips on my bed and walk to my dresser. I pull out a pair of sweats that I've had since high school, they have whole and stains. If I didn't love them so much they would have been thrown away by now. I shimmy out of my skirt and pull my shirt off and put on the sweats and tank top.

I moan at the way my baggy sweats feel. I hop onto my bed and turn the TV on. Lucky enough to catch a marathon of 'That's 70's show' as I shove chips into my mouth.

I don't know when I fell asleep or how long I have been sleeping but my sleep got interrupted by a phone call on my cell.

I look over at the alarm clock that sits next to my phone, the red numbers on the clock flashing 12:09 am.

I groan and pick up my phone. The phone flashes a number I didn't recognize and I had a strong feeling it was Jake calling from jail. Again.

"Hello?" I ask my voice thick with sleep.

I hear a lot of chatter in the back along with some snickering.

I clear my throat before talking again, "Hello?" I ask again.

"Do I really have to do this?" someone sighs from the other side of the phone.

"HELL YES!" someone yells in the background.

"Hello?" I ask again feeling annoyed at getting woken up at midnight.

"Hi" the guys on the other line say clearing his throat, the people in the back giggling yet again.

"Can I help you?" I ask rubbing my free hand over my eyes.

"Uh yeah, is your refrigerator running?" the guy asks uncertain

"Yes…" I trail off not understanding his statement.

"Then you better go get it" the guy says with no emotion in his voice. The people in the background break out into a gut- busting laugh.

I chuckle softly to myself, the guy sounded a little old to be doing prank calls but who am I to ruin someone's fun.

"Oh. Gosh" a guy says in between laughs.

"Guys that wasn't even funny!" the guy who told me to joke says to the people in the background.

"Yes it was!" one of them yells.

"You only think that because you're drunk!" the guy yells.

"Uh, Hello?" I say smiling.

"Oh shit, Eddie you forgot to hang up!" the one in the background yells.

"Em, shut up you just gave my name away! Now she can call the police and I could go to jail!"

I laugh loudly, "Uh, my dad's actually part of the police, so if I thought you were any harm you would already have had the police knocking on the door" I say trying to calm the poor guy down.

He lets out a big breath, "Oh okay then" he says slowly.

"I'm Edward" he blurts out quickly.

I smile, "nice name" I say weakly.

"Interesting" he says sounding confused.

"Hm?" I mumble stifling a yawn

"Usually people tell me there name after I introduce myself" he says sounding amused.

"I'm not most people, but if you really want to know my name call me back tomorrow at normal hours" I say emphasizing the normal hours part.

"I might just take you up on that. Good night" he says softly.

"Good night Edward" I smile feeling giddy all of a sudden.

**A/N: Tell me what you think (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


End file.
